Because It Makes You Happy
by Atheshya
Summary: Larxene and Namine were in a successful relationship, albeit one built off of pain. But that didn't mean they wanted the entire Organization to know about it, or to be forced into celebrating Valentine's Day. Larmine with some AkuRoku on the side.


Your control wavers for a brief moment when you learn that I had been invited –or, more accurately, kidnapped – to a game of truth and dare. Normally you would laugh at the thought of someone ripping secrets, and tears, out of me– but now you worry. What might I say?

You only barely resist the temptation of electrocuting the Axel who brought you the message. That would make the truth far too obvious. Instead, you reason you have to come along to keep me in check. "I have to see this," you say, a bit more tortured than torturous.

Upon entering the room, you see that I'm more worried than relieved. You think that I fear you'll take the opportunity to break me apart. But surely when you read my emotions more, you'll realize the truth: I'm scared of blushing too noticeably when I look at you.

You keep your calm well when I'm asked if I'm in love with anyone. I reply, yes. Your laugh when Demyx screams "I knew she liked Roxas!" at the top of his lungs makes me smile. Thankfully, Demyx and his friends just think I'm verifying his question.

You take control, as you always do. "So, what's this person's hair color?" you ask, leaning in with a sadistic smile to suggest you truly enjoy this (and perhaps you do). "Yellow," I respond truthfully. Thankfully the color of electricity and pain also adorns Roxas' head.

Everything goes well. The entire room literally erupts into a party for Roxas. You cringe when Demyx breaks out the streamers, party hats, whistles, and apple cider. You wonder where and when he could have obtained them, and how he hid them in his coat.

The others are distracted, so I blow a kiss to you. You roll your eyes and gesture slashing your kunai across my skin. You smile as I nod, showing I understand. After all, in our twisted minds, our gestures mean exactly the same thing.

You quickly draw your eyes back to Roxas and his impromptu party, and I do the same. Roxas has not quite reached the same conclusion as his friends, so to verify it's _him_ I like, he asks another question: the person's eye color.

You twitch. This is not going as well as it was a second ago! I hesitate, and consider running away. For once you don't giggle when a tear rolls down my cheek. "I guess I'm sworn to tell the truth…" I sob.

Game: Truth and Dare. Subject: Namine. Questions asked: three. Existence of 'special someone': positive. Hair color of 'special someone': yellow. Eye color of 'special someone': extreme hesitation and sobs when answering, eventual answer was 'green'. Name of subject's 'special someone': Larxene.

You curse as the room figures it out, inadvertently proving that not only are they right, but the affection is mutual. Demyx gasps. Marluxia shakes his head. Roxas shows off sad puppy eyes. Axel pumps his fists, earning confused looks.

Three days later, and Demyx still hasn't been released from your torture room. I hear his screams every night, at ungodly hours, when most people sleep. But I don't think _you've_ slept at all. Then again, neither have I.

_I looked up in fear at my visitor. Like the others, she wore a black coat. She seemed to have antennae, a fact that would have made me laugh under normal circumstances. "Now look what we have here…" _

I look down at my drawing. It depicts you and me, and not just standing side to side like I often depict us, but kissing. There's lightning in the background. You'll like that. Something's missing, but what?

_I screamed in pain as you mercilessly threw me across the room. I was helpless. I had no means of defending myself. "You're not even going to try to stop me, are you?" You asked, giggling._

_I think it was then that I fell in love, but I wouldn't admit it to myself. I told myself I was delirious. I could not, would not understand how I could love my torturer. _

A smile crosses my lips as I think about all the pain you've inflicted upon me over the past few months. Your gifts to me. It may hurt, but your joy is worth it.

_You drew closer, enticed by my whimpers. The desire to hurt me grew until it exploded into me, your kunai against my arm. I looked up with tear-filled eyes. You fell in love._

Suddenly, I know what's missing. I grab my paints and feverously draw a thin line of red blood trickling down my cheek, and kunai in your hand, pressed against my face. Perfect.

The next day, I'm woken up by Demyx. He's heavily bruised, and his hair is sticking straight up from all the electricity, but he's still alive. And apparently it's valentine's day.

"As soon as I was released," Demyx tells me excitedly, "I went around to ALL the people in here with a special someone and announced that it's VALENTINE'S DAY! Woohoo!"

As I prepare to go to the store and buy chocolates for you, Demyx tells me that Axel and Roxas started going out after the truth and dare game.

"That's great," I say with a genuine smile, "But I have to go buy things for Larxene." Demyx isn't finished with his gossip, but he lets me go.

When I return from shopping, I see Axel kissing Roxas in the lobby. Roxas is trying to get them to move somewhere more private, but is unsuccessful.

I run to my room to get my drawing so I can give it to you. I open the door, panting, and unexpectedly see _you_ there.

You're holding a bouquet of blood-red roses. I'm holding a box of chocolates. We exchange our presents. Now I have the roses, you the chocolate.

You wrapped the roses with yellow ribbon. The plentiful thorns are exposed. I cannot hold your gift without pain. That's so like you, Larxene.

It's already a perfect moment, but I have one more thing to give you. But it's already given, lying face-up on the table.

You watch me as I nervously and embarrassedly retreat into myself. You shake your head and chuckle, saying "I love it, Namine."

Now relieved, I look up at you with a smile. If this were a painting, there'd be sparkles in the background.

You differ from most in finding romance and smiles somewhat unappealing. You'd rather hear me scream, and I know it.

A drop of blood falls off my hand, a casualty of the roses. You don't bother suppressing a giggle.

You reach your hand out to me, beckoning me to come closer. I see the weapons you hold.

With just a bit of fear, I walk toward you, the one sitting coyly on the bed.

I'm here. I set the roses down. I'm ready for the pain. I'll scream for you.

You begin with a kiss, biting hard. You always loved the taste of my blood.

You run your kunai down my cheek. I whimper in pain. It's picture-perfect.

I'm a painter, but now you paint me with blood and bruises.

You break the kiss, and begin breaking me (and my skin).

You hold me down and force lightning through me, laughing.

Start screaming and can't stop. Neither can your laughter.

Through pain one thought comes: I love you.

Happiness = You being happy because of me.

There is no me, just you.

Reducing down to nothing. Love.

Is this Hell? Heaven?

Pain _is_ love.

You are.

Endless.


End file.
